<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Commission: Love Project by francisthewitcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759200">Commission: Love Project</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/francisthewitcher/pseuds/francisthewitcher'>francisthewitcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Lazlo!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Furry, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/francisthewitcher/pseuds/francisthewitcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a school day, Patsy, Nina and Gretchen meet a human/dragon hybrid named Volt, who was recently transferred to their school. Later that day, Volt was sent to work with the girls on a project for science class. Soon, their little project will have an interesting turn…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC x Gretchen, OC x Nina, OC x Patsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Commission: Love Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I swear, I rather use makeup for the first time than spending a minute in that stupid science class.” An alligator girl with blond hair grumbled with her back leaning against the lockers. She was standing next to her friend, who’s a giraffe wearing a blue beret on her head, just as the former was wearing.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on, Gretchen. I know science is not your thing, but there’s some fun stuff you could learn. Don’t you wanna know how your kind reproduces?” The giraffe said as she was taking some books out of her locket.<br/>
<br/>
“And that’s the good reason why I hate science…” Gretchen responded, shivering at the disturbing thought of imagining that explicit detail.<br/>
<br/>
“Gretchen! Nina!” <br/>
<br/>
They both turned at the side of the hallway and saw a mongoose with bright pink hair approaching them in a haste. Some of the guys who were hanging around the lockers, had their eyes glued to her natural big breasts bouncing up and down. And as she was passing by, they had a brief look at her pink yoga pants clinging around her huge, well-rounded buttcheeks.<br/>
<br/>
That was Nina and Gretchen’s best friend, Patsy Smiles. And not only she was considered the most beautiful and popular girl in the college, she’s also well known for rejecting every single guy who confessed their feelings to her. Rumors have said she must have a secret boyfriend or she’s just not interested in men at all. Nina and Gretchen are the only ones who know both those rumors aren’t true.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Patsy! You seem a little excited about something.” Nina, the giraffe, said as she closed her locker.<br/>
<br/>
“You got that right! Have you heard about the new student?” The mongoose asked with a hint of excitement.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh yeah! I heard some rumors that he comes from a land overseas, but didn't hear what country he’s from though.” Nina replied with full curiosity. “Hopefully we can meet him in class, I’d love to meet a foreign student to learn something about his homeland. What do you think about it, Gretchen?”<br/>
<br/>
The alligator woman raised her eyebrow at Nina’s question, but then she let out a scoff. “Why should I care? I’m pretty sure he’s just another loser just like everyone else. Now if you excuse me, I’m gonna smoke in the bathroom before the class starts.” <br/>
<br/>
Without expecting approval from one of her friends, Gretchen walked away as she took out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket. But as she was about to turn around the corner, another person was also about to turn the corner. Before Gretchen realized, they collided and she fell down on her butt to the ground before some books scattered around her. <br/>
<br/>
Nina and Patsy let out a gasp by watching their friend falling down, but before they were going to help her out, they saw the person who bumped into her was still on his feet. It was a 7’4 young human with an above-average built body and spiky dark blue hair. He had draconic features in his body; his arms and legs had scales, he also had a long dragon’s tail dangling from behind and two horn-like spikes on his forehead. The girls went completely shocked to see a human/dragon hybrid around here, they heard something about humans who share the features of an animal, but a mythical creature such as a dragon? It was like everything from the fantasies are not actually a myth.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! You’re okay?” The dragon young man said as he tried to help the alligator get on her feet, not knowing that it would be his last mistake.<br/>
<br/>
The moment he inched closer to her, Gretchen suddenly leaped up and shoved him against the lockers. The sound of his back hitting against the metal rang out loudly across the hallway that got everyone’s attention as they turned to watch the commotion. Nina and Patsy held their breaths anxiously as they watched Gretchen holding him by the collar of his shirt, as his legs dangled off the surface. <br/>
<br/>
“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t tear you limb from limb.” She growled as she bared her teeth.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait! Look, I’m really sorry about this! It’s just I was lost because I was trying to find my class that I wasn’t paying attention to where I’m going! Just please don’t try to tear my limbs apart… They’re not that easy to pull them out of my sockets, you know.” He explained with a trembling fear in his voice. Even though he was taller than her,  she still had the strength to carry him off his feet, much to his surprise.<br/>
<br/>
At this point, what Nina and Patsy were expecting right now is Gretchen ignoring his pleading and proceeding to beat him into a pulp. What they didn’t expect is that in the next few seconds, Gretchen didn’t do anything, she was only holding him as she kept growling at him, as if she was actually waiting if he would try to fight back or something. But what happened next would make their mouths drop when Gretchen lowered him down and let him go.<br/>
<br/>
“Just stay out of my way next time...” Gretchen seethed venomously before she walked off, leaving Volt and the other girls stunned.<br/>
<br/>
The young dragon hybrid watched the beautiful, yet aggressive alligator leaving, completely surprised that he didn’t actually think he would get off the hook. Although, he looked down and caught a glance of the denim shorts hugging her wide, plump cheeks that showed a clear line of her buttcrack. He immediately looked away before she would catch him peeking at her ass. It didn’t help that he just noticed everyone was looking at him because of the scene, which made him feel utterly embarrassed. Nonetheless, everyone started walking away and minding their own business, without making a comment.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey. are you okay?”<br/>
<br/>
He heard someone calling him from behind, before turning around to see the giraffe and the mongoose approaching him. That moment, he felt his breath caught on his throat when his eyes looked directly at their incredibly large breasts bouncing in their shirts. The giraffe was wearing a long-sleeved striped shirt, but it did a little keeping her boobs from bursting out of her chest. The mongoose, on the other hand, was wearing a sleeveless top, leaving the sides of her twin mountains exposed that one of them could slip out accidentally, or perhaps intentionally.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my God, are you okay, cutie? Did that mean girl hurt you?” Patsy asked as she clasped her hands on his face.<br/>
<br/>
‘Wait, did she just call me cute?’ He said inwardly with his cheeks slightly flushed by her compliment, but then he thought she was just teasing him because he couldn’t stand up to the bully. Although, he noticed the true concern in her eyes, which he was unsure if that’s just a facade.<br/>
<br/>
“We’re sorry our friend was giving you some trouble, she just hates when someone bumps into her. Although, I’m really surprised she just let you go with a warning, which that’s not like her.”<br/>
<br/>
“Is that so?” The new guy said as he stepped away from Patsy. “Listen, I could use some help. I’m trying to get to the science class before I get late. Do you know where I can find it?”<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, we’re also heading for the science class! You can follow us so we can take you in there.” Patsy replied cheerfully.<br/>
<br/>
“Really? Thank you so much! Oh, and by the way, my name is Volt. I just got transferred here from my country.” He introduced himself.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, you’re the new student everyone was talking about!” The busty giraffe gasped in excitement. “My-My name is Nina and this is my friend, Patsy.” The mongoose gave Volt a wink as she was introduced. “The other girl you just met was Gretchen. Again, we’re sorry she was giving you some trouble.” <br/>
<br/>
“No worries. And hey, as much as I’d like to have a chat, I think we should go to the class. Shall we?” Volt said as he was picking up his books.<br/>
<br/>
And so Nina and Patsy helped Volt by leading him across the hallways as they took a moment to get to know each other. Nina was pretty excited to ask Volt if there are other people who are hybrids like him, though almost made him uncomfortable by asking questions like how his anatomy was like and if he could transform into a full dragon form. Nevertheless, he actually confirmed he can become a full dragon whenever he wants, only he doesn’t have a reason to morph into his true form. Patsy meanwhile was sticking closer to him while acting friendly to him, making him feel welcomed and convincing they can be friends, though it didn’t help that Volt was getting nervous when she was brushing her breasts against his side.<br/>
<br/>
Thankfully, it didn’t last long until they led the new student down a hall to a door on the left. As they entered, Volt looked around to survey the classroom, which was pretty big enough to place long tables around, including rows of sinks at the far end of the room. Many students were already waiting in their seats for the class to begin.<br/>
<br/>
Nina and Patsy found two remaining seats at one of the front tables and went to take the spots. Unfortunately for Volt, he couldn’t find an unoccupied spot, so he had to walk between the tables, looking left and right for a chair. And just when he was halfway through, he stopped his tracks when he finally noticed an empty seat, but much to his misfortune, he also noticed Nina and Patsy’s friend, Gretchen, was sitting next to it. She wasn’t aware of his presence though, she was wearing a pair of earphones as she was hearing some music with her eyes closed.<br/>
<br/>
Volt thought it would be better to leave her alone and find another free spot, but when he looked around the classroom, there wasn’t another chair left. Cursing for this predicament, Volt came to realize he needed that chair, and in order to get it, he must talk to Gretchen.<br/>
<br/>
“Um… excuse me?” He said as he stood in front of the alligator, though he noticed she couldn’t hear with her earphones on. Gulping down, he inched closer to her before tapping her shoulder. <br/>
<br/>
Gretchen’s eyes shot wide open that almost scared the soul out of Volt before he stepped away from her. She glared at the familiar hybrid as she took off the earphones swiftly.<br/>
<br/>
“You again? The fuck you want?” She spat as she gripped one of her fists.<br/>
<br/>
He had the urge of just running away and apologizing to her for the trouble, but at this point he knew there was no turning back. Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, he spoke.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m sorry to bother you, but mind if I take this seat next to you?” He said, trying to sound as politely as possible. “It’s the only one that’s left and I could really need that spot, if that’s okay for you.”<br/>
<br/>
On the other side of the room, Nina and Patsy were holding their breaths apprehensively once more after they noticed Volt speaking to Gretchen again. They completely forgot to warn him that Gretchen can be territorial, although she doesn’t mind sitting with friends. They wanted to stand up and convince Volt to switch the seats, but before they could do so, they heard Gretchen answering.<br/>
<br/>
“Fine, just stay away from me…”<br/>
<br/>
The girls were struck by what they just heard, even Volt was completely flabbergasted. For a moment they were expecting that she would say something hostile or maybe remind him she owns the empty spot. But now, as Nina and Patsy could remember, this might be the very first time Gretchen actually allows someone to sit next to her; it’s even the second time in a row Gretchen spared someone. She would never show that kind of mercy, unless...<br/>
<br/>
Nevertheless, while Volt was still surprised by Gretchen’s answer, he walked around the table to the empty chair, dragging it a bit far away from Gretchen to follow her warning. He took his seat and looked at Gretchen, who was paying no attention to him with her eyes on the front.<br/>
<br/>
“My name is Volt by the way… Your friends told me a bit about you.” Volt said with a small smile, trying to be friendly with her so he could convince her he’s on the good side or something.<br/>
<br/>
Gretchen blinked twice before she looked to the other side and spotted Nina and Patsy, who just flinched at the moment they met her glare before they hunched down and looked away, trying to act like they were not noticing her soul-piercing eyes. Gretchen never liked her friends telling other people about her behind her back, though she wondered why Nina and Patsy befriended the human loser. Casting a glance at him, she couldn’t help but admit he looked kinda attractive with his dragonic features. <br/>
<br/>
‘Wait, what am I doing?!’ Gretchen snapped out and immediately looked away, trying to hide the flush on her cheeks. There’s no way she could find that loser attractive, maybe her mind was just playing tricks just to mess with her.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, the door was opened and a middle-aged buck wearing a formal suit and glasses came into the room.<br/>
<br/>
“Good afternoon, class. Good to see you came just in time.” The teacher said as he sat on his desk. As he looked around to make sure everyone was in class, he also spotted the foreigner student sitting at the back of the two tables. “Now before we get to start, as you probably know, we have a new student who just got transferred to this college. Mr. Volt, would you like to introduce yourself to everyone?” <br/>
<br/>
Volt perked up at the teacher’s request, and even though he was a little embarrassed he just got the attention from everyone, he decided to stand off his chair and waved to all the people around him.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey… I’m Volt. I just came here after being transferred from my homeland so… I hope we can get along.”<br/>
<br/>
Most of the students watched in awe at the foreigner, like they didn’t even notice him ever since he walked into the classroom. Usually they’re not interested to know about the new student, but to see someone who’s half-human and half-dragon, it’s something they haven’t seen for a million of years. Nina and Patsy, on the other hand, were smiling the moment Volt introduced himself. The girls were aware he can be quite embarrassed when he gets so much attention, and no doubt they’re willing to make him feel welcomed. As for Gretchen, she just put on her earphones once again to hear her music and let the world move on.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you, Mr. Volt. You can go back to your seat.” The teacher said. “Now let’s get this started, shall we? Today, we’re going to talk about biology. Please, open your books to page 47.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
One hour later, the students were now gathering in different groups. Before ending the class, the teacher gave them the new task of splitting into teams of four to work on their own projects for the next class. Each team has their choice to decide the subject for biology. <br/>
<br/>
Nina, Patsy and Gretchen gathered around, as the smart one of the group suggested to make a project about botany. However, they knew they needed one more member, but the issue was that Gretchen doesn’t like to hang out with new people, so the only option they have left is to ask their friend, Almondine, to join them. Almondine was an owl girl who’s best friends with Nina and Patsy, she even has good terms with Gretchen.<br/>
<br/>
“Excuse me, ladies. Do you have a minute?”  <br/>
<br/>
Before Nina and Patsy would come to find their owl friend, they turned to see the teacher approaching.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s wrong, teacher?” Patsy asked with a hint of concern, thinking there was something serious the teacher wanted to say.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t worry, I just want to ask you three a big favor. It’s about the new student, Volt.” The buck teacher pointed at the young hybrid who was still sitting at the table. “Since it’s his first day in his college, he doesn’t know anyone who could join a team. So I was wondering if you three would be so kind to let him join you? I’m pretty sure it would be good for him to feel welcomed.” <br/>
<br/>
“Pfff, are you kidding? We-” Gretchen was about to retort, but before she could finish the sentence, Patsy covered her mouth.<br/>
<br/>
“We love the idea!” Patsy interjected with a cheerful expression. “Like, we’d love to have him in our team. We just met him and we think he’s an amazing person, don’t you think Nina?” She asked the giraffe.<br/>
<br/>
Nina blinked in surprise, feeling a little hesitant to answer in favor. But then, as she was looking at Patsy’s force smile, she quickly realized what her friend was thinking right now, and she really loved the sound of that. <br/>
<br/>
“O-Oh - yes! Of course! We can also get to know each other while we’re working for our project! I’m really sure he would love the idea!” She responded with a flushed face.<br/>
<br/>
Gretchen tried to protest, but because Patsy was literally keeping her mouth shut, she couldn’t express her disapproval. <br/>
<br/>
“I’m very glad to hear it.” The teacher said with a smile, seemingly oblivious that Gretchen wanted to say something, only her words were muffled by Patsy’s hand. “You should talk to him though, it would give him the impression that it’s your idea. I’ll see you next week.” And so the teacher left the classroom.<br/>
<br/>
At that moment, Gretchen finally managed to break free from Patsy’s hold before she turned to Nina and Patsy with an angry look. “Are you girls out of your mind?!” She snapped. “Are you really wanna spend time with this… this loser?!”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh don’t be such a wet-blanket, Gretchen.” Patsy retorted with a pout. “You heard the teacher, this poor guy needs some friends and we’re the only ones who could help him. After all, it has become clear you have a crush on him.” She finished with a teasing smirk. <br/>
<br/>
Gretchen’s eyes widened at the scandalous claim before her face flushed in deep red. She turned around in panic to see if someone in the class was eavesdropping, but luckily no one seemed to pay attention. Then, she dragged Nina and Patsy out of the classroom so they could talk in private.<br/>
<br/>
“What the hell are you up to, Patsy?” Gretchen snapped as she closed the door with a slam. “What makes you think I’d have a crush for that loser?!”<br/>
<br/>
‘That’s funny you’re asking me that, cause I’ve been wondering why you spared him when he bumped into you  You know, Nina and I were convinced that you were gonna tear him up, like you always do to some poor guy, but this time, you just let him go.” Patsy inquired knowingly with her arms crossed. “And not only that, just an hour ago, you allowed him to sit next to you, which doesn't sound like you to give that privilege to someone.”<br/>
<br/>
“I have to agree with Patsy.” Nina added. “You’ve never been that polite to someone until now, unless…” A teasing smile grew on her face.<br/>
<br/>
“Unless what?” Gretchen demanded with a growl.<br/>
<br/>
“Unless you have a crush on him, duh!” Patsy responded and flicked Gretchen’s forehead, as the latter yelped and growled at her. “We both know there’s no other reason than that. That’s why we think it would be great to have Volt with us, you might have the chance to confess your feelings for him.” <br/>
<br/>
“I rather jump off the building than fall in love with that loser.” Gretchen seethed venomously.<br/>
<br/>
“Step one, denial.” Patsy scoffed.<br/>
<br/>
“Anyway! We should head back in and ask Volt about joining our team, I’m sure he will be happy to hear it.” Nina suggested as she stepped between Patsy and Gretchen.<br/>
<br/>
“Hear about what?” <br/>
<br/>
The girls yelped and turned around to see Volt standing in front of them with a puzzled look. He was getting out of the classroom before overhearing their conversation until they started mentioning him.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, hey Volt. Where are you going?” Nina inquired as Patsy seemed excited to see him again, although Gretchen just looked away and pretending like he’s not even here.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I was thinking to go to my new room and try to do the homework by myself, since I don’t have a team to join.” Volt replied with an awkward chuckle, but the truth was he was a little discouraged the teacher didn’t give him an easy task.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, wait! You don’t have to do that on your own!” Patsy quickly suggested as she walked up closer to the human/dragon young man. “Me and my friends were talking and we’re wondering if you like to join our team.”<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, really?” Volt asked with his face filled with surprise. <br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, we mean it. Since you’re new in this college, we thought we could help you with something to make you feel welcomed.” Nina replied with a kind smile.<br/>
<br/>
“I just wanna state for the record, I don’t care if you join us or not.” Gretchen grumbled without looking at Volt. <br/>
<br/>
Nina and Patsy feared that Gretchen might act hostile towards Volt to drive him away, but they didn’t expect to hear that kind of answer from her, not negative nor positive, only neutral. While Volt was just confused at Gretchen’s remark, the girls were relieved to know she’s giving him a chance.<br/>
<br/>
“Well… I guess that sounds like a good idea.” Volt rubbed his chin thoughtfully before he smiled. “Alright, I’m in.”<br/>
<br/>
“EEEEEEE! That’s wonderful! We’re gonna have so much fun!” Patsy suddenly lunged at him and wrapped his arms around his torso for a hug, surprising him in the process. Volt couldn’t help but enjoy the sensation of her pillowy breasts pressing against him, yet he struggled to avoid the excitement getting the better of him.<br/>
<br/>
“So… w-what are we gonna do then?” Volt inquired, a little nervous while Patsy kept hugging him.<br/>
<br/>
“We can go to our dorms where we can start working on our project. You can come with us too.” Nina replied with a smile, though she seemed a little tense when she made an interesting offer to him.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, what?” Gretchen turned at Nina in disbelief, as if she was trying to process what she just heard.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, that’s a good idea Nina!” Patsy exclaimed as she broke the hug.<br/>
<br/>
“Um… are you sure about that?” Volt hesitated nervously. “I don’t know if that’s against the rules, but I really don’t wanna get into trouble.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, don’t worry about it! Even though the dorms are separated between men and women, doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to come to ours. In fact, most of the guys in the college come to the girls’ dorm more often, if you know what I mean.” The mongoose reassured him with a suggestive smile. <br/>
“Wait, what?!” Volt’s eyes widened with his face flushed the moment he understood her language.<br/>
<br/>
“Ugh… somebody please kill me now…” Gretchen groaned with her hands covering her face in frustration.<br/>
<br/>
“Well… i-if that’s okay for you then, I guess I’ll go.” Volt blurted out before clearing his throat. “Again, if that’s okay with you, like, if you don’t mind having a guy in your dorm, but it’s not like I-” He trailed off when Patsy put her finger on his lips<br/>
<br/>
“Oh shush, will you? We already told you it’s fine!” She giggled reassuringly, but then she tipped her toes to inch closer to his face and whispered. “You can even spend a night with us if you want…”<br/>
<br/>
Volt swallowed a lump in his throat as he couldn’t find a word to answer that temptive suggestion. Although he wasn’t sure at this point if Patsy was seducing him or teasing him.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright, with that settled, we should go to our dorms right now!” Nina, the giraffe, said with a hint of excitement. “It’s not far from here, but you can come with us to show you the way.”<br/>
<br/>
Nina turned around and led Volt to the girls’ dorm as the dragon hybrid followed her, with Patsy holding him by his arm. Gretchen was following them from behind, glaring at Patsy chatting with Volt, like she didn’t like how she’s getting along with him even though they just met.<br/>
<br/>
“This is gonna be a long day…” Gretchen grumbled under her breath.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Moments later as the sun was setting, the girls and Volt were now in their bedroom, which even though was small, it had enough space to fit three beds and a desk. Volt was sitting on one of the beds while reading a science book as Patsy was lying down behind him. Across him, Nina was lying on her bed while reading another science book. As for Gretchen, she was at the desk doing nothing but checking her cellphone, instead of helping the team with the project. <br/>
<br/>
“Man, just reading all the words in this book is making my head explode, how are we supposed to make a report about this?” Volt asked exasperatedly as rubbed his temples before settling down his book.<br/>
<br/>
“Actually, we don’t have to.” Nina without looking away from her book.<br/>
<br/>
“What?” Volt blinked.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, you really expected we’re going to sit here and read those boring books before writing down the essential parts on a paper?” Patsy laughed at Volt’s dumbfounded look. “We texted our friend, Almondine, and asked her to help us with the project. She’s the brain in this college and she doesn’t mind helping other people with their homework.”  <br/>
<br/>
“Shocker.” Gretchen deadpanned with her eyes rolled.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, then what are you-” He trailed off as he noticed Nina wasn’t reading a science book, instead it was a sci-fi novel. He mentally slapped himself in the head, feeling dumb for not noticing earlier. “Great, so what exactly are we doing here? I thought you girls wanted me to join for that reason.” He demanded with his eyebrows furrowed.  <br/>
<br/>
“Aww, don’t be like that, sweetie~” Patsy said as she rose up and massaged his shoulders, making him flinch by her touch, but at the same time he felt good. “We said we want to make you feel welcomed. I can make you feel comfortable too~”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s funny you said that, cause it seems you’re just making him feel uncomfortable with those fat tits of yours.” Gretchen let out a scoff.<br/>
<br/>
“Excuse me?!” <br/>
<br/>
Patsy turned angrily at Gretchen, while Nina couldn’t help but snort at the remark, although Volt was the only one who blushed when he had to agree with Gretchen.<br/>
<br/>
Patsy wouldn’t mind if someone talks about her breasts, but she never liked to hear they’d use the word “fat”, which she considered as more offensive. She thought about jumping at the alligator and smashing her face with her fists, but she stopped before a mischievous smirk grew on her face.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh I get it, you’re just jealous because he prefers girls with big tits!” The mongoose mentioned to Volt before she swung her arms around his neck and hugged him from behind. Volt let out a gasp as he felt her breast pressing onto his back. “In fact, who would prefer an alligator whose breasts are rough and dry.”<br/>
<br/>
“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” Gretchen stood up abruptly, knocking her chair over behind her before she strided towards Patsy with her eyes flared up. “I might be a crocodile, but my tits are softer than you can imagine! And I’m gonna prove it to you! You!” She turned to the young man, who flinched in fear as he met her slitted eyes<br/>
 <br/>
“M-Me?” He whimpered as Gretchen stood in front of him with her arms crossed, pushing her sizable chest up that made her cleavage showed more of her valley of cleavage spilling over her top.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, you! Grab my tits!” She demanded.<br/>
<br/>
“W-What!?” Volt was taken aback at the request, although the moment she stood close to him, his eyes locked on her pair of solid H-cups.<br/>
<br/>
“Ugh, are you deaf? I said grab them!” Gretchen shouted in impatience. <br/>
<br/>
Before Volt could protest, Gretchen reached out and grabbed his wrists before placing them to her breasts. Volt let out a gasp as his fingers carelessly squeezed through the flesh of her torso, and much to his surprise, they were incredibly softer that proved Patsy was wrong about it.  <br/>
<br/>
“Mmmm, yeah. How’s that feel, you pervert?” Gretchen said with a smug grin, though she tried to hold back her moans while she used his hands to grope her breasts.<br/>
<br/>
“They’re… They’re so soft…” Volt muttered in amazement as he kept squeezing his fingers through the flesh of her smooth chest. He could even feel her hardened nipples through the cloth in his palms.<br/>
<br/>
Gretchen turned to Patsy with a smug look, not even showing a hint of regret of letting a guy touching her breasts. The mongoose couldn’t believe what she just witnessed, she was even upset that Volt was seemingly ignoring the feeling of her breasts on his back. However, she knew a few more tricks to<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, don’t forget about me, cutie~” Patsy cooed as she crawled to his side, she rose up on her knees and before Volt knew it, she brought him closer to her and placed his head against her chest.<br/>
<br/>
“Mmmmppphhhh!” His voice was muffled when his head was between her breasts. Yet he didn’t show any resistance when he found himself delighted by snuggling her softer pillows.<br/>
<br/>
“H-Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” Gretchen shouted in displeasure when Volt’s hands were removed from her breasts. But then, she didn’t know why she’s feeling upset, she wouldn’t care if some guy lost interest in her when Patsy stepped in, but now she was feeling… jealous.  “Hey! I’m not done with you!”<br/>
<br/>
She stood between Volt and Patsy and then she pushed her chest forward, burying Volt’s head into her cleavage while the breasts mushed against Patsy’s. Volt flailed his arms around when he was getting suffocated by the mountains of spongy flesh.<br/>
<br/>
“Gosh Gretchen, you’re really taking this challenge seriously, aren’t you?” Patsy said with a smirk as she didn’t hesitate to rub her breasts against Gretchen’s chest<br/>
<br/>
“Hmph, don’t get the wrong idea, you bimbo. Once I can convince him my tits are better than yours, I’m just gonna let it go.” Gretchen responded with her gritted teeth, though she couldn’t hide away her blush when she and Patsy were having physical contact together<br/>
<br/>
“Mmmphhh! Mmmmppphhhhhh!” Volt tried in vain to say something, the girls were seemingly oblivious of his need to breathe while the two rivals exchanged their glares. <br/>
<br/>
“Um… girls…” Nina was watching awkwardly the commotion until she decided to speak.<br/>
<br/>
“Stay out of this Nina, this is between me and Patsy!” Gretchen snarled without looking away from Patsy.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, it’s on girl! How about you take off your shirt and see if yours look scaly.” Patsy taunted with a grin.<br/>
<br/>
Nina closed the book with a snap, then stood up and shouted. “Girls!” <br/>
<br/>
“What?!” Gretchen and Patsy finally turned their attention to the giraffe, though they were annoyed by the interruption. <br/>
<br/>
“First of all, you’re suffocating him! Second, he just got an erection!” Nina responded sternly, though her face was reddened once she mentioned about the last detail.<br/>
<br/>
Gretchen and Patsy blinked before they finally pulled their breasts away from Volt, allowing him to get some breath with loud gasp. At this moment, they looked down to his crotch and saw a big bulge sprung up under his pants, it looked like it was about to burst out. Both girls were stunned to see he was carrying a big package, it even looked like it was trying to burst out of his pants. They thought they might have gone too far as they realized they almost asphyxiated him when they crushed his head with their breasts.  <br/>
<br/>
As Volt recovered his breath, he noticed Patsy and Gretchen were looking down to something, but once he felt something tightening between his legs, he looked down and saw he had a boner. <br/>
<br/>
“Oh, shit!” Volt placed his hands over his crotch with his face filled with embarrassment and regret. “W-Wait! This isn’t what it looks like! Well, it looks like it, but… but…” <br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, before Volt would finish his sentence, Patsy lunged at him and fell on top of him, and before he realized it, she crashed her lips into his. Gretchen and Nina went stunned as they watched Patsy straddling him while kissing him fervorously. Volt’s shot wide before he felt her tongue slipping into his mouth, he didn’t even have the time to react when his mind went blank instantly, which Patsy took the advantage to ravage into submission all over his mouth as she began to moan in delight.<br/>
<br/>
“Patsy, what the fuck?” Gretchen snapped, still shocked what she was witnessing. Nevertheless, Patsy didn’t pay attention to her as she continued kissing Volt.<br/>
<br/>
Once Volt snapped out of his stupor, he slowly raised his arms and then wrapped around Patsy’s waist. That moment, his mind fluttered and swarmed with carnal desire that he started to kiss her back, letting out some grunts when Patsy was grinding against him, feeling his erection poking her crotch. He pulled her in to him a bit so he could feel her pudgy breasts mushing into his chest.<br/>
<br/>
“O-Oh my…” Nina breathed out in awe before she unknowingly rubbed  her thighs together.  <br/>
 <br/>
They both kept going at it for about ten seconds, as they seemed to become obsessed with tasting each other’s mouths, until Patsy finally broke the kiss as she and Volt took a breath. The couple stared longingly at each other with their half-lidded eyes flaring with unwavering passion, even though Volt was still surprised, he couldn’t deny he had a great moment kissing with a beautiful mongoose. In fact, it was his very first kiss. <br/>
<br/>
“Why don’t you take off your pants and show us what you got?” She asked huskily with a libidinous grin on her face.<br/>
<br/>
“What?” Volt blinked, unable to process what Patsy just asked.<br/>
<br/>
However, Patsy wasn’t expecting him to answer when she lowered down his body. She gripped the trims of his pants and then pulled them down along his underwear. And in the blink of an eye, his full glory was now freed from his pants. The girls gasped as Volt’s 8’4-inch penis stood erected before their eyes, the blood ran through the veins from all over the shaft as a small dollop of pre-cum oozed out of his mushroom-shaped crown.<br/>
<br/>
“Holy shit…” Gretchen breathed out as  she couldn’t stop staring at his huge, thicker manhood. She tried to find it repulsive, but in that moment, she found herself captivated by his manly organ.   <br/>
<br/>
“It’s huge…” Nina muttered with a growing yearning smile on her face. Her nipples became erect that poked through her shirt.<br/>
<br/>
Patsy remained speechless as her thirsty eyes roamed from the base of his cock, to his mouthful set of balls, just by looking at his monstrous cock, she could feel her loins getting wet. She looked up to Volt, who returned her gaze with an indistinguishable look. However, the horny mongoose could actually tell he was pleading her to do something with his boner, and she was more than happy to do so.<br/>
<br/>
Running her tongue over her lips, Patsy reached out with his hand and wrapped his fingers around the shaft, making Volt hissing through his teeth, but not with pain, rather with excitement by feeling her gentle hand around his member. She began pumping her hand up and down along the rod, letting out some shuddering breaths as she was feeling the hardness of his cock. Gretchen and Nina meanwhile approached and stood beside the couple, watching in awe their friend pleasuring the young hybrid that suddenly they couldn’t help but feel jealous.<br/>
<br/>
Patsy noticed more pre-cum oozing out of the slit, much for her amazement before she placed her thumb on the tip and started stroking her finger over the head while applying a gentle pressure. Volt reared his head back and began to moan louder, no wonder the tip of his penis was the most sensitive part, which Patsy could exploit.<br/>
<br/>
“P-Patsy! Please, don’t just tease me like that.” Volt whimpered as he raised his upper body by resting his arms on the bed.<br/>
<br/>
“Hmm? What was that? It sounds like you want something more…” Patsy turned to him with a mischievous smile, nuzzling her cheek against the base of his cock. “You want me to suck your cock? Hm?” <br/>
<br/>
“Aaahh! Yes! I want it!” Volt confessed out loud, sounding desperate to need someone who can make him feel good.<br/>
<br/>
Patsy beamed by his answer. “Then let me reward you for your honesty.” She stood back up before she pulled up her tank top over her head, allowing her bountiful breasts to be freed into full view, making her other friends gasp at her bold move.<br/>
<br/>
Volt followed the motion of her knocker bouncing around the moment she took her shirt off while hitting off each other that made her voluminous flesh ripple like water becoming agitated by a hitting rock. His eyes locked at the pair of large dusty dark nipples sticking out of her puffy brown areolas, hardened and erected due to the excitement she had from the very beginning. Such a breathtaking sight made him feel more aroused that his member suddenly twitched, much for her amusement.<br/>
<br/>
“You wanna feel these around your cock?” Patsy teased more as she cupped her mounds with her hands.<br/>
<br/>
Gretchen perked up by Patsy’s statement and realized what she was going to do, and while she believed Patsy was going too far, she refused to just stand and watch. <br/>
<br/>
“Hey! I’m not done with you both yet!” And then, without consideration, took off her shirt and revealed her own breasts, gaining the attention from Volt as he wooed at the sight of her pair of dark green niples standing atop of her smooth, oily chest. “If someone is gonna give him a titjob, it’s gonna be me!”<br/>
<br/>
Patsy at first was irritated that Gretchen was still persistent to ruin the fun, but showing off her assets reminded her that they were still in the middle of the competition. However, Patsy didn’t feel like competing anymore, in fact, they have plenty to share. Although she was aware that Gretchen won’t just back away from a “challenge”, fortunately she came up with an idea.<br/>
<br/>
“How about we give him a double titjob, Gretchen?” Patsy suggested with a taunting smile. “There we can find out which one of us can make a man get off.”<br/>
<br/>
Gretchen seemed a little hesitant, judging by the hint of embarrassment on her face with some flush on her cheeks. But as she took a glance at Volt's prick, she became more determined. <br/>
<br/>
“Bring it on, bitch.” She growled before climbing up the bed and settled next to the other side of his pelvis, without stopping glaring at the mongoose who just smirked smugly in return.<br/>
<br/>
“Ooohhhh…” Nina whimpered as she felt being out of the place. She still believed what her friends were doing was absolutely wrong, but that didn’t help her panties getting wet as her mind was being overwhelmed with dirty and immoral desires. Damn hormones.<br/>
<br/>
“Whoa girls, I-I don’t think I’m ready for- Ooooohhh fuck!” Volt was cut off when suddenly Patsy and Gretchen brought their heavy melons together and squashed around his prick. He gasped when he felt the tenderous flesh of their wobbling mountains wrapping around his entire member, only leaving the head exposed. <br/>
<br/>
”My, my, don’t tell me you’re about to cum.” Patsy giggled at the sight of more pre-cum leaking out of the tip. “We’re just getting started, you know.”<br/>
<br/>
“If you’re gonna cum on my face, I will make sure you will not leave this room.” Gretchen said with a dangerous tone as she cast an intimate glare at the young hybrid. However, everyone knew she wasn’t giving him a threat, in fact, Volt couldn’t help but feel aroused at her warning.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, I can’t take it anymore!”<br/>
<br/>
All of a sudden, before Gretchen and Patsy knew, Nina jumped up to the bed and went behind Volt. Much to their shock, she was wearing nothing but a pair of striped panties, they wondered how she could take off her clothes in a matter of seconds. And before Volt was about to notice someone was behind him, Nina cupped her J-cup boobs and then shoved forward, pushing his head between her twin mountains.<br/>
<br/>
“Nina?! You too?!” Gretchen exclaimed with her eyes widened in shock, clearly not expecting to see the shy giraffe jumping in. <br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry, but I can’t help it! I never felt so horny in my entire life!” Nina cried out as she squished Volt’s face around her cleavage. “Just let me be part of it too!”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, if you want it so bad, then I don’t see why we wouldn’t let you have some fun, would we?” Patsy replied with a giggle as she turned to Gretchen, surely persuading her to let Nina join in. <br/>
<br/>
Gretchen opened her mouth to argue, but no words came out when she came to realize there was no point to protest since it was already too late to turn back. She was hesitant to have a foursome with her friends, not to mention she was feeling nervous about it, but actually the thought of that was making her heat getting worse that she felt her loins tingling before starting to leak. <br/>
<br/>
“Ugh, fine! B-but this will never come out of this room, you got it?” She responded in exasperation, trying to sound serious but her stammer was enough for Patsy to know she’s becoming vulnerable even though she’s still trying to act tough to hide it.<br/>
<br/>
“H-Hope you don’t mind your head is in with my boobs, aren’t you?” Nina talked to Volt, a little concerned she was probably suffocating him with her breasts.<br/>
<br/>
Volt tried to answer, but his words were muffled since his face was being crushed between Nina’s enormous mounds of soft, heavenly flesh. But then he got an idea. He leaned against Nina’s body before he brought his hands up and then groped both her breasts. Nina let out a cry of surprise and pleasure before looking down at his hands sinking into her supple flesh with her nipples poking through his fingers. It was good enough for Nina to realize that was his answer.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, someone’s a boob lover.” Patsy giggled. “Well I’m sure you’re gonna love when I do this!” And then she began heaving her humongous, caramel hooters back and forth gently, making Volt’s cock twitch in excitement by the softness of her breasts.<br/>
<br/>
Gretchen was taken aback as she felt Patsy’s nipples rubbing against her own, before she let out an exasperated groan before she started doing the same. She still can’t believe they’re really doing it, sandwiching Volt’s rod between their doughy boobs and giving him a double titjob. Still wasn’t too late for Gretchen to stop and leave, let nympho Patsy and bimbo Nina to have all the fun. But no matter how much she was having second thoughts about it, she couldn’t stop squishing her tits around Volt’s prick with Patsy. And to make it worse, she could feel her female juices were dripping excessively to the point her underwear was getting drenched.<br/>
<br/>
“How’s that, Volt? Are you loving this?” Patsy asked cheerfully as she held her huge breasts together with her arms and continued mashing with Gretchen’s bust around the base of Volt’s cock.<br/>
<br/>
“Y-Yes! It feels amazing!” Volt exclaimed after he spread Nina’s cleavage so he could take a breath and respond, yet his hands didn’t let go of her titanic boobs as he proceeded to fondle them in circles.<br/>
<br/>
“Oooohhh~! T-That’s it, Volt! I know you want to feel these girls more!” Nina cried out in delight as she wrapped her arms around his torso.<br/>
<br/>
“Has anyone told you your breasts are so soft?” Volt asked with a chuckle as he looked up to her with his head between her busty chest. Nina suddenly blushed at his remark, but even though she felt embarrassed, she was also flattered by his compliment.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey! We’re here, you asshole!” Gretchen snapped before she pushed her chest forward deeply into Patsy’s breasts like she was intended to squash his manly organ with their tits. It seemed like she was trying to give him some pain for ignoring her, but only she made him feel good.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh fuck!” Volt moaned out in surprise and pleasure as he looked back down to watch Gretchen and Patsy, squeezing his member with their bubbly globes.<br/>
<br/>
“Gretchen, settle down. It’s not like Volt would try to ignore us while we’re giving him a double boobjob.” Patsy giggled as she kept pressing her chest around Volt’s throbbing member. “Speaking of which, which one of us has the best tits, Volt?” <br/>
<br/>
“I-I don’t know! Both of you are amazing!” Volt cried out in arousal as he started licking the sides of Nina’s cleavage. <br/>
<br/>
“Hey! You can’t just take the both of us, dumbass! You have to choose or we’re done!” Gretchen demanded as she cast a glare towards the young hybrid, although a part of her felt flattered when Volt acknowledged her breasts, only at this moment she didn’t want him to find out.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on, Gretchen, give him a break. I actually knew Volt can’t just choose one of us.” Patsy replied humorously. “But if you are still competitive, how about we can make this more intense?” <br/>
<br/>
Before Gretchen was about to ask what that meant, Patsy leaned down with her tongue stuck out of her mouth and then flicked out the cockhead, before swirling her membrane around the crown. Volt felt a joint of pleasure running through his body that he flinched and let out a cry of bliss. A small trail of pre-cum suddenly gushed out of the slit that Patsy was surprised, but also delighted that she continued licking his essence. She continued rubbing the base with her funbags while she tasted the bittersweet flavor of his pre-cum. At that moment, <br/>
<br/>
“Patsy, what the fuck!” Gretchen was taken aback as she watched Patsy shamelessly trailing her tongue around the head.<br/>
<br/>
“Ooohhh, I would love to have a taste of it.” Nina moaned as she looked down to watch Patsy licking all over the cockhead in envy, a scandalous, yet thrilling sight that she ran her tongue around her lips.<br/>
<br/>
Patsy cracked one of her eyes open and turned to the dumbfounded alligator. “What’s wrong, Gretchen? Don’t you wanna have a taste of his dick? “She asked teasingly as she continued licking the bulbous head like a lollipop.<br/>
<br/>
“I… I…” Gretchen trailed off when the doubt clouded her mind, she wanted to just refuse, but the more she was watching Patsy licking more of Volt’s cum, she was starting to get frustrated when her urges dominated her conscience. “OH FUCK IT!” In resignation, Gretchen slipped her long tongue past her lips and ran across the crown. Once she finally got a taste of Volt’s essence, she started to slobber his cock along with Patsy.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh Gretchen, you’re making me so horny when you’re licking a cock~” Patsy cooed before she latched her lips around the side of Volt’s cock and sucked lecherously his organ while letting out some moans.<br/>
<br/>
“Just shut the fuck up and keep sucking like a slut.” Gretchen seethed, only to moan in delight as she kept licking the pre-cum that was still leaking out of the tip. And so both girls continued slurping more of the pre-cum with their tongues dancing over the crown while they pushed their breasts around the prick simultaneously..<br/>
<br/>
“W-Whoa! Two tongues at the same time?! This is- Aaahh! Incredible!” Volt groaned blissfully as he placed his hands on top of the alligator and the moongose’s heads. Gretchen let out a growl but fortunately she allowed him to touch her as she kept licking his dick. When their girls picked up their pace with their tongues, Volt let out another loud moan the moment he felt jolts of exultation all over his body. <br/>
<br/>
“Fuck! I don’t think I can’t hold any longer! I’m gonna come!” He cried out as he felt his balls clenching, yet he tried to fight back so he could make the fun last a little bit longer. <br/>
<br/>
Both girls perked up at his warning that they stopped licking the head momentarily. While Gretchen seemed unsure if she wanted to keep going, Patsy on the other hand looked excited.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, yes! Don’t hold back, my love! Give us all of your tasty milk!” Patsy exclaimed before she turned to Gretchen. “Come on Gretchen, help me milk his cock! I know you wanna drink his cum!”<br/>
<br/>
“Nnngh! Fine! Hurry up and cum, you fucking pervert!” Gretchen growled at Volt as she and Patsy pushed up their breasts harder around Volt’s member.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on, Volt! Cum! Cum!” Patsy demanded before she started licking aggressively the head with insatiable hunger filled in her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh dear… I can’t believe this is gonna happen... “ Nina muttered, biting her lower lip when she couldn’t endure the desire of witnessing the climax.<br/>
<br/>
“OH FUCK! I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING RIGHT NOW!” Volt roared before rearing his head back against Nina’s cleavage, feeling his climax drawing nearer every passing second.  <br/>
<br/>
Nina’s eyes widened, clearly she didn’t expect for Volt to cum any second, and at this point she knew she didn't have the time to get off the bed and join her friends to watch Volt ejaculating. And the worst part was she wanted to taste his cum so bad that she had no time to lose. She needed his cum right now!<br/>
<br/>
Just before Volt was about to release his first load, Nina lunged over his crotch before pushing Patsy and Gretchen away, catching them by surprise, before she slid his cock into her mouth and down her throat. Volt jumped up the moment he felt the sudden warmth around his dick and before he knew it, he let out a howl and then he felt his manly organ spraying his essence.  <br/>
<br/>
“Mmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnffff~!” Nina mewled with her lips clamped around his throbbing, thick cock. Her eyes bulged out as she felt the cum spraying within her mouth. The giraffe tried to chug down as much cum as she could, treasuring the delectable taste of his sperm, but Volt’s cock was releasing an insane quantity of his load for his first climax that her cheeks began to puff up outwards.<br/>
<br/>
“Nina! What the hell?!” Gretchen raised up and snapped at Nina, though she was partially stunned to watch the giraffe taking the cock by herself.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah! That’s not fair!” Patsy added with a pout. Tears welled up in her eyes with frustration at the fact that her chance was taken away by her own friend. <br/>
<br/>
“Mmmph! Grrk! Nnngh!” Nina couldn’t answer them as she kept gulping down on Volt’s seeds, but it kept gushing and gushing that some of them started spilling out of her lips. She came to realize that it was too much for her to drink it all.<br/>
<br/>
Before Patsy and Gretchen could do anything instead of just stand and watch, Nina suddenly slid the cock out of her mouth and before they realized, Volt began to let out a couple of long ropes of his creamy fluids. Both girls remained frozen with the cum spilled over their faces and some of them over their chests. Meanwhile, Nina was sitting next to Volt with her mouth full of cum, only then she drank it down with one big gulp and let out a gasp for air; if she couldn’t have done it sooner, she might have choken. <br/>
<br/>
Volt let out a blissful sigh of relief as his member deflated back to normal. A dumb smile spread over his face, only to dissappeared when he looked down and saw Patsy and Gretchen with cum on their faces. He got concerned when he saw their dumbfounded expressions, though he was a little surprised Gretchen didn’t seem upset, rather… shocked.<br/>
 <br/>
Patsy blinked before she wiped some of the creamy goo off her face with her finger, staring intently at the sticky white fluid splitting into a thin long trail between the gap of her fingers. She took a shivering breath before taking a sample of it with her tongue, and then her eyes sparkled before she proceeded to suck each one of her fingers into her mouth. The mongoose moaned in delight, savoring the young man’s salty, but also sweet taste she yearned for from the beginning.<br/>
<br/>
“Mmmm… So that’s what semen tastes like~” Patsy said before she proceeded to wipe the breasts and suck more of his cum.<br/>
<br/>
Gretchen just snapped out of her trance before she turned at Patsy and watched in shock cleaning herself. But then she just realized the mongoose wasn’t the only one who got covered in cum, as she looked down to see the thick layers of spunk splattered all over her chest. But instead of feeling disgusted or angry, she was actually curious that she took a rope of cum with her finger before sucking it into her mouth.<br/>
<br/>
Volt was watching in amazement at the two girls sucking what was left of his seeds off their bodies. He was even more surprised to see Gretchen actually enjoying tasting his cum. Despite his recent climax, just by looking such an erotic scene was making him feel turned on that his flaccid member twitched in excitement. Then he noticed Patsy just finished wiping the cum off her body, she stood up and slid yoga pants down to her legs, exposing her luscious thighs and slender legs. She even took off her own panties and showed off her dripping wet womanhood.<br/>
<br/>
She then approached him with a salacious smile as she made a sway of her hips. Volt knew what was coming before he made a haste of taking off his shirt, showing his well-toned body that made the girls drool over his perfect frame. Patsy climbed up the bed and straddled him around his waist.<br/>
<br/>
“Ooooaaaahh.” Volt breathed out when Patsy started to grind against him, rubbing his member with her bubbly buttocks up and down. He grunted as he felt his dick getting harder again thanks to the feeling of her ass on his crotch. <br/>
<br/>
“Mmmmm… Your cock is getting harder~” Patsy cooed as she leaned down close to him. “Ooooohhh… I don’t remember the last time I’ve seen this cock big... I want it inside~ I know you wanna fuck my naughty pussy, don’t you, my little dragon?”<br/>
<br/>
Feeling his member throbbing painfully when it came back to life, Volt slid his hands around her waist before groping her buttcheeks, earning a small moan from Patsy as he kneaded her glutes gently. He then reached forward and crashed his lips against her.<br/>
<br/>
“Mmmmmmnnn~” Patsy moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as her tongue swirled around his, yet she found herself overpowered when Volt proved to be dominating when his tongue wriggled within her mouth.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my…” Nina was watching them kissing voraciously each other as a blush grew on her face. She clenched her thighs together before inadvertently slid one of her hands down to her crotch while the other cupped one of her breasts. She started pleasuring herself by sliding her fingers into her womanhood.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck… You are such a slut, Patsy.” Gretchen scoffed as she stood up with her hands placed around her hourglass hips. However, she could only watch in envy at Patsy having her first time tasting Volt’s mouth, which she was actually curious how kissing a man feels like.<br/>
<br/>
While Patsy and Volt weren’t done with their kiss, the mongoose raised her haunches as she slid her hand under her crotch before grabbing Volt’s already hard cock and lined it up towards her womanhood. She let out a whimper when the tip of the spear touched her fleshy barriers that she could feel her pussy quivering before more of her female juices leaked out before dripping onto Volt’s meat stick, making the young hybrid letting out a grunt as his erected organ was getting even harder than before.<br/>
<br/>
Patsy then broke the kiss with a gasp before staring lovingly at the eyes of the hybrid dragon. And then, without a warning, she plunged her hips down and let his slimy cock push into her as the lower lips spreaded. Her eyes widened before she arched her back and let out a wail of ecstasy, feeling her inner walls stretching out that it was taking the full shape of Volt’s man-meat. It didn’t need some effort for Volt to sheath his prick inside her since it was already coated with her female juices. <br/>
<br/>
“Oooohhh fuck!” Volt moaned as he felt Patsy’s pussy walls clenching around his penis so tightly that he wouldn’t manage to escape from her grip. However, he also began to feel something else around his member. “Did… did you just cum?” <br/>
<br/>
“Aaaaahhh~ Mmmnnn… I just couldn’t resist… You have no idea how much I wanted you to fuck my naughty pussy.” Patsy breathed heatedly, gazing up at Volt with unwavering lust in her eyes. “I hope you’re ready for this, cause I won’t stop until you make me cum more~”<br/>
<br/>
The horny mongoose rose her hips up slowly to feel the throbbing cock of his rubbing her warm canal until the tip remained kissing her moistened folds. And then she sunk down the hips once more and took Volt’s cock deep inside her, before starting to bounce up and down onto his thick rod with her buttcheeks clapping loudly against his lap. She moaned and gasped as she could feel his organ hitting her weak spots, she could even feel his cockhead touching her cervix that a spark of pleasure shocked through her head.<br/>
<br/>
“Aaahh! Oooh! F-Fuck! I can’t believe I’m fucking a beautiful girl!” Volt said as his hands clasped onto her backside, digging his fingers deep into the supple flesh of her fat butt-cheeks before pushing her lower body deep onto his rod. His eyes caught on her breasts swaying and wriggling around the more she was bouncing, especially her rock-hard nipples flicking out in front of his face. With his mouth wide open, he lunged forward and caught one of her nipples into the mouth and started sucking it voraciously, trailing his tongue around her puffy brown areola.<br/>
<br/>
“Oooooooohhhhhh~! Yes! Yes! Suck me nipples while you’re fucking me! More! More!” Patsy mewled with a delirious smile as she brought her hands around the back of his head so he could enjoy sucking her tit even more.<br/>
<br/>
While Volt continued to suck on her breasts, he pushed his pelvis up with powerful thrusts and plunged his manhood deep inside her warm tunnel that he felt going all the way through the cervix. Patsy’s moans became louder when she could feel his glory reaching to her womb, she then decided to meet his thrusts with her own as the buttcheek clapped loudly onto his lap. She even started to gyrate her hips in circles so she could feel her inner walls spreading out and churning by his amazing virile manhood<br/>
<br/>
Volt released Patsy’s little nub out of his mouth before shoving his face into her cleavage and nuzzled between them, as he continued plowing her cunt. Patsy noticed it and she held him tightly closer to her chest, at that moment it was a clear sign that she fell in love with him, and unlike the other guys she met, this one was destined to be her soulmate. <br/>
<br/>
“Damn it… How long are they gonna keep going at it? Haah!” Gretchen said with a trembling voice when she started fingering herself with one of her hands while using the other to pinch one of her nipples. Furthermore, her pussy was dripping that some drops of her fluids were now staining the floor.<br/>
<br/>
“Ooohhh… I wanna know how it feels to have a cock inside me...” Nina moaned while pumping her fingers into her drenched womanhood, after she took off her panties just a while ago.<br/>
<br/>
It lasted for about five minutes as Patsy and Volt didn’t stop rutting like animals, but sadly it wouldn’t last longer when Volt could feel the unbearable tension increasing in his scrotum. “F-Fuck! Patsy, I can’t hold much longer! I’m about to cum!” He moaned after he pulled his head off her cleavage.<br/>
<br/>
Patsy’s eyes widened when his words reached to her ears, before she picked up the pace by slamming her backside onto his waist as her arms interlocked around his neck Volt gasped in surprise but also in arousal, he actually didn’t mind if Patsy became rough all of a sudden. <br/>
<br/>
“Don’t hold back! Cum inside me! Fill me up with your dick milk!” Patsy howled with pure bliss written all over her face.<br/>
<br/>
Little did she know that someone was creeping behind her, and before she knew it, a pair of hands reached around her waist and groped her doughy mounds. Patsy let out a gasp of surprise as she looked down to see the hands fondling around her breasts, she then looked behind over her shoulder and saw Gretchen wearing a toothy smile.<br/>
<br/>
“G-Gretchen?” Pasty said with a stunned look, yet she didn’t stop moaning as getting groped by her best friend and getting fucked by the young hybrid was giving her too much pleasure that she was now losing her mind.<br/>
<br/>
“Shhh… Just don’t stop and keep going, slut…” Gretchen whispered into her ear, making Patsy shivering after feeling her warm breath. “I want you to hurry up and cum like a slut you are. Come on! Hurry up and cum!” She then used her fingers to pinch Patsy’s hardened nipples.<br/>
<br/>
“Hhhhhiiiiiiiiiiii~!” Patsy squealed through her teeth as she kept pumping Volt’s cock inside her, but at this moment she felt his monstrous organ throbbing and pulsating around her walls, meaning he was now reaching his breaking point.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuuuuuck! I’m cumming Patsy!” Volt roared on top of his lungs as he felt his manhood getting strangled by Patsy’s pussy walls.<br/>
<br/>
“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!” Patsy arched her back against Gretchen and screamed out in ecstasy with her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her mind went completely blank the moment she reached her climax.<br/>
<br/>
In the blink of an eye, Volt let loose another torrent of sperm that began filling up Patsy’s inner sanctum to the brim, it took only a few seconds before he started filling her womb, yet he didn’t stop releasing gallons worth of sperm that made her stomach bulging outward slightly. Nina and Patsy of course noticed it and they were taken aback by such sight, knowing that Volt was in fact so virile to store quantities of his sperm. <br/>
<br/>
Patsy drew some shaky breaths with her tongue stuck out of her mouth, wearing a silly-like expression on her face while treasuring the moment of Volt’s cum filling her up to the fullness, as the excessive amount of his seeds leaked out of her plugged pussy before drizzling down over his balls. And once their climax had finally calmed down, Patsy slumped off Volt’s lap and fell onto the bed next to him. After her orgasm, Patsy was left numb and dazed with a small smile before she reached her hand up to her stomach and caressed gently the bulge, clearly she was happy to have Volt’s essence inside her belly. But then she let out a small moan when her pussy quivered and then let some dribbles of cum ooze out.<br/>
<br/>
Volt laid down with a huge satisfied sigh with his cum-coated member going limp. He still couldn’t believe he just lost his virginity and his friends wouldn’t believe him once he tells them about what happened today. But suddenly he yelped out of pain when he felt a hand firmly grasping around his soft penis, he raised up his head and to his surprise, it was Gretchen who just got over his lower body and was squeezing his member with her hand.  <br/>
<br/>
“Who told you you can get some rest?” Gretchen said with a dangerous grin as she pumped her hand along his manhood.<br/>
<br/>
“Ooh! H-Hey! Nngh! A-At least let me take a breath!” Volt begged, but he couldn’t stop moaning at the feeling of her hand around his dick, and while he felt a little discomfort by her gripping hand, he also felt a tinge of pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
“That won’t happen before I’ll take your cock inside me, whether you like it or not!” The alligator girl demanded before she turned around and swung her leg over his waist in a reverse cowgirl position, giving Volt the clear view of her fat, naked bubbly ass. She then proceeded to grind her waist back and forth, rubbing his rod with her butt so she could get him harder.<br/>
<br/>
“Ooohh! Aaahh! Your ass feels amazing!” Volt moaned as he pushed himself up so he could have a better look.<br/>
<br/>
“S-Shut up and grow a boner already!” Gretchen snapped, yet she failed to hide her blush on her cheeks. Nevertheless, she kept grinding against him until she felt his cock twitching, finally becoming hard again and stood up proudly that was almost campled between her buttcheeks. “Heh, that’s more like it… Now get ready, cause I won’t stop until I’ll suck everything you have…”<br/>
<br/>
Gretchen raised her pelvic region up higher while she reached her hand down for his man-meat. Firmly grasping around the engorging, massive length, she held it steadily with the tip of his spear aiming towards her entry, and then she lowered slightly until the crown pressed against her glistened lips, earning a small moan from the young dragon. Gretchen then proceeded to push it inside, letting out a small whimper when the cockhead split her folds open and went through her compact inner walls before she stopped for a moment. She was a little scared since it’s her very first time doing something like this and thought she should take this gently. However, Gretchen has always been the tough girl that she was willing to take any pain she will get.<br/>
<br/>
Taking a deep breath, Gretchen brought her hips down and took Volt’s rod all the way inside her with only one thrust. Her eyes widened once she felt her insides spreading out forcefully by his incredible girth.<br/>
<br/>
“Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhh!” Gretchen squealed in a mix of pain and pleasure. She arched her back and faced up to the ceiling that made her bountiful boobs wobble around.<br/>
<br/>
“Oooooohhh God! I can feel it inside you, girl!!” Volt gasped excitedly after feeling her compact walls clamping around his dick, it was pretty much the same as he did with Patsy, but in this case, Gretchen was so tighter that gave him the impression that he just took her virginity. <br/>
<br/>
“S-Shut up and stay still! I’m just getting started!” Gretchen turned her head over the shoulder at him with a growl. Having calmed her breaths down as her eyes shut, she proceeded to raise her hips before bringing them down onto the young dragon’s rod as her buttocks smacked loudly on his lap, uttering another cry when his cock impaled through her tunnel once more. But that wasn’t enough.<br/>
<br/>
Once she felt the pain dissipating, she was more determined to keep going and started moving her lower half up and down with her bouncy breasts slapping together on her chest. She slammed her buttcheeks on his waist in tandem while taking his thick rod in and out of her wet cunt. Her ragged cries of pleasure increased as she felt his hardened length grating against the walls of her inner sanctum. She stretched her arms and placed her hands on the bed to support herself before picking up her pace and plunged his dick even further inside her.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my... And I thought you would never go this far, sweetie~” Pasty said teasingly with her hand under her chin. She was still a little dazed after her post-orgasm, but at least she was wide awake to see her friend shamelessly sitting on Volt’s cock.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeaaaahhh… You must be feeling happy you - Aahh! - You’re making love with a man for the first time.“ Nina added with a hint of jealousy on her face when she knew she still had to wait her turn. No matter how much she kept thrusting her fingers inside her snatch, she still wasn’t enough to make her feel good as Gretchen’s feeling it right now.<br/>
<br/>
“Ugh! Oooohh! Haah!” Volt cried out in ecstasy at the warm sensation of her throbbing pussy around his member. However, even though he was having a good time,  he was also getting frustrated because Gretchen had him pinned down, not letting him thrust his hips so he could meet her thrusts with his own. It’s clear that Gretchen was trying to be dominant on him, but what she didn’t know is that one should ever try to play dominant to a big guy, especially one who has the dragon blood running through his veins. <br/>
<br/>
“Heheh… Nnngh! How do you like that, loser? Aaah! Is that too much for your lame cock, huh?” Gretchen tried to tease the young man and act like she’s not feeling anything, but she failed to realize she was just provoking him to notice his eyes went wide and began breathing like a raging bull.<br/>
<br/>
It was at this moment that his draconic hormones took over his senses and he just now turned into an uncontrollable beast, the type of beast that will breed any female he finds.<br/>
<br/>
Bolting his upper half of the body upright, and before Gretchen was about to react he slid his arms under Gretchen’s legs and stood up off the bed while drawing his entire dick out of her snatch until the head remained inside. Gretchen let out a yelp when Volt hoisted her up in the air before he pulled her thighs up until her feet were over her head, exposing even more of his cum-coated meaty spear dividing the outer folds of her sopping wet pussy.<br/>
<br/>
“H-Hey! What the fuck are you- Oooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!” Volt didn’t let Gretchen finish when he thrust his rod back into her reshaped tunnel, this time his length punched through her cervix until reaching the end of her womb. Gretchen let out a wail, rolling her eyes into the back of her skull as a massive wave after wave of pleasure rocked her body.<br/>
<br/>
Nina and Patsy was astonished to see Volt get back at their friend<br/>
<br/>
Volt didn’t stop from there when he bounced Gretchen up and down on his pistoning member, slamming it into her over and over, sending another wave after wave of pleasure. Her big tits jiggled wildly every time his pelvis was colliding against her ass with loud clapping sounds, hard enough to make the underside of her voluminous flesh ripple and wobble like the water itself. <br/>
<br/>
“Oooohhh fuuuuck! You’re splitting me in half! Aaaahhh!” Gretchen screamed with a delirious look on her face as she looked down to see Volt ramming his monstrous prick into her cunt with lecherous squelching noises, she could’ve swear her belly was bulging as he ploughed her womb over and over. She finally came to realize she underestimated this beast. Gretchen wanted to be angry for being so naive, but the truth was she didn’t feel upset at all. In fact, she never thought it would feel so good to have a man ravaging her body with no hesitation. And that made her so happy that she didn’t mind being submissive. “Nnnnngggh! Fuck yeeeees! Harder! Fuck me harder, you bastard!”  <br/>
<br/>
Even though Volt was so caught up with his breeding section with Gretchen, he just heard her demand that he was more than happy to comply. Pressing into his heels, he doubled the velocity and force of his thrusts he was giving to her and rammed his whole man-stick into her tight tunnel with emboldened passion. Gretchen let out more loud moans of unrestrained ecstasy, her mind was getting scrambled and her eyes were staring off into space. There’s no doubt she was becoming addicted to his incredible, big piece of man-meat.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my God… This is so… Amazing…” Nina breathed out in astonishment as she started to drench the bedsheets with her female juices the more she kept masturbating.<br/>
<br/>
“I know… Just by watching them makes more... excited.” Patsy said hornily when she was also touching herself as she pumped her fingers into her cum-filled twat.<br/>
<br/>
Volt winced when he felt his balls contract, meaning another climax was coming nearer, but also her pussy walls constricted his member tightly that he knew immediately she’s reaching for her orgasm too. Grunting and huffing like a raging bull, he took the next couple of minutes he had left by digging all the way into her womb. Gretchen’s breaths became heavier and erratic when she was already reaching her limit. And with one last thrust, Volt roared into heaves, he plunged his member deep into her pounded pussy, all the way until his balls slapped her outer folds, and then another deluge of steamy white jizz erupted out of his spasmed bulbous head, filling up Gretchen’s womb in the process like so. <br/>
<br/>
“Hhhiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Gretchen shrieked in pure, erotic bliss before she started spraying her hot juice like a broken water fountain. Her tongue hung limply out of her mouth with the fucked-silly expression adorning her face. <br/>
<br/>
The endless stream of spunk continued to flood her uterus excessively that forced her belly to swell outward, almost making it look like she became pregnant all of a sudden. The more Volt was stuffing her with his sheer amount of sperm, some of it even seeped out of her plugged cave before falling in large drops on the floor. One could wonder if he’s storing more than a gallon of cum, despite the fact he climaxed more than once.<br/>
 <br/>
It took a few minutes before their simultaneous climaxes had calmed down.Volt already emptied his load before pushing his semi-erect manhood out of her cum-filled, battered cunt. His cum started spewing out of her gaping hole as Gretchen let out some small, yet erotic moans. Her swollen gut was beginning to deflate back to normal before all the over-abundant cum that filled it up began to pour out like a faucet, much to Nina and Patsy’s shock when they watched Volt’s white sauce forming a small puddle on the floor.<br/>
<br/>
Just when Volt came back to his senses from his primal side, he gently let her down and released her, as Gretchen stood on her knees, only to fall down sideways, barely recovering from her first orgasm. She even was still pouring more of his overflowing hot seed, it would be a nightmare for someone who has to clean up the mess she’s making.<br/>
<br/>
“Haah… Haaah” Volt panted as he looked down to see Gretchen in her semi-conscious state. He was even surprised to see his member was still erected than the last time and felt like he could keep more for one more round. Suddenly, he felt a hand clasping on his shoulder, before he turned behind and saw Patsy giving him a lecherous smile while showing off her glorious naked body.<br/>
<br/>
“Aren’t you forgetting someone, dear?” Patsy asked before she turned to the bed behind her.<br/>
<br/>
Volt followed her gaze and saw Nina was still on the bed and kept digging her fingers furiously into her drenched cunt that the lewd squelching noises reached to his ears. He noticed she was staring at him with puppy dog eyes, before he realized she was begging him to come over and claim her as his third mate.<br/>
<br/>
A confident smirk plastered across his face as his joystick twitched in excitement. If she’s really asking for it, it would be better not to keep her waiting. He decided to appreciate Patsy for the reminder by giving a gentle slap on her ass, earning a small yelp from the mongoose before she turned to him with a seductive smile, encouraging him to have fun with her friend. <br/>
<br/>
Nina held her breath as Volt began to approach her with his throbbing rod jutted up proudly before her eyes. She could barely hold a squeal for her uncontrollable excitement the moment she knew Volt’s gonna grant her wish. But she didn’t have a moment to prepare herself when Volt pounced on her and shoved her down to the bed.<br/>
<br/>
“Eeek!” Nina made a small noise of surprise in the act as Volt got on top of her and locked her wrists with his hands, propping his knees on both sides of her waist before leaning his body down further until his face hovered close to hers. She squirmed at the predatory look in his eyes as she could feel his hard meat touching her pelvis, rubbing her lower lips with the shaft to the point he was lubricating his member with her female cum. The giraffe whimpered and stared back at Volt with teary eyes, silently begging him in desperation to stop teasing her.<br/>
<br/>
Volt let out a husky chuckle and leaned closer to her, making her shiver when his warm breath washed over her face. And when her mouth was opened, he took the chance of capturing her lips with an aggressive kiss, effectively surprising Nina in the process which Volt used the advantage to explore every crevice of her mouth with his tongue. <br/>
<br/>
He then proceeded to lean down his hips until the tip of his large member pushed into the wet folds of her pussy, but before she could react the sensation of her tight folds spreading apart, he slammed his pelvis into her in one go, pushing effortlessly his thick man-meat deep into her compressive walls. Furthermore, he went all the way to the womb with the crown head kissing the cervix.<br/>
<br/>
“Mhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!” Nina's eyes widened before she mewled into his mouth, feeling her inner walls starting to reshape to fit his meaty thick pipe, it was way bigger than she imagined. At that moment, she felt the rest of her body going numb that she could barely move a muscle, but it wasn’t because of the pain, but rather the unspeakable raw ecstasy running through her brain.<br/>
<br/>
Without giving her a moment to adjust with his cock inside her - even though at this point she already had - Volt bucked up his hips before thrusting his manly organ back into her now-unsealed, drooling cavern, earning another cry of pleasure from the geek girl. He repeated the same move with a quickened pace that his balls were slapping against her plump ass. His pelvis met her flesh with loud clapping sounds, followed by the creaks from the bed the more he pounded her inexperienced cunt relentlessly.<br/>
<br/>
“Haaahh… You’re quite a beast, aren’t you Volt?” Patsy breathed hotly with eager excitement as she watched them get it on that she started masturbating once more. “Aahh! Oh no… I’m getting horny just by watching you… I’m such a naughty girl~”<br/>
<br/>
“Then let me help you...” <br/>
<br/>
Patsy flinched when she felt someone breathing into her ear. Gretchen just recovered from her post-orgasm and was now standing behind Patsy. She slid her hands under Patsy’s arms and then groped around her breasts.<br/>
<br/>
“Aaaaahh! G-Gretchen?! What are you-” Patsy couldn’t finish her sentence when Gretchen crashed her lips against hers. She went shocked while feeling Gretchen’s tongue ravaging her mouth, but her gaze softened when the kiss sent her an aroused feeling in her mind. Patsy kissed her back as she grasped one of her hands before leading her to her battered holds, which Gretchen gladly accepted her invitation and started fingering Patsy’s snatch.<br/>
<br/>
While Patsy and Gretchen were having fun together, Volt kept pumping his dick inside Nina’s sacred garden before breaking the kiss with a gasp, allowing Nina to let out her cries of euphoria as he continued making the sounds of his member scraping the meaty walls of her pussy. With the bit of strength she had left, Nina pulled her legs up before locking the ankles around Volt’s waist.<br/>
<br/>
“Aaaahh! Haaaah! Yes! Aaahhh! Don’t stop Volt! Uuuuuhhh! Break me up with your big cock and make me your bitch~!” Nina cried out like an amateur slut despite having her first time doing sex.<br/>
<br/>
Volt cracked his eyes open and looked down to notice Nina’s bountiful breasts hopping up and down like a pair of beach balls. He released his hands off Nina’s wrists before he brought them up to her chest and seized her plus-sized melons, squeezing her tender, gelatinous-like flesh that seeped out through his finger gaps. He ran his tongue over his lips at the sight of her puffy reddish nipples sticking out by his grasp. Dipping his head down with his mouth open, Volt took in one of the erected teats and the surrounding areola in one go and started sucking on it voraciously like a thistful baby.<br/>
<br/>
“Hhhoooooooooohhhh! Oh God! Yes! Suck my nipples too! They’re all yours~!” Nina cooed as she placed her hands on the back of his head, shoving his face into her doughy mound even further so she could smother him with her softy boob-flesh.<br/>
<br/>
She didn’t need to ask her twice as Volt dug his front teeth down on her puffy pebble while swirling his tongue around the areola. He then freed the reddened nipple with a loud pop before claiming her other nipple with his mouth, giving it the same treatment as he did with the last one. At the same time, he slammed his thick rod into her reshaped tunnel as hard as he could, slowly picking up the pace to the point his thrusts became even stronger.<br/>
<br/>
“Oooohhh fuck! Yes! Haaaahhh! It feels so good! Give me more! More!” Nina exclaimed in exhilaration as she felt his hot cock going through her cervix, her eyes rolled back to her head again when she felt like her brain was melting for the unbearable pleasure running all over her body.<br/>
<br/>
“Mhhhaaahh!” Volt released his mouth off Nina’s teat with a gasp. “Haahh! Fuck Nina… Nnngh! Your pussy feels so fucking amazing!” He grunted as he placed his hands on each side of her head to support his weight and continued colliding his pelvis onto her crotch.<br/>
<br/>
“Oooohh Volt, don’t you forget about us~” Patsy whimpered out of jealousy, but she moaned as Gretchen kept thrusting her fingers into her snatch that they were now drenched with Patsy’s juices.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s wrong Patsy? Did that creampie he gave you was not enough for you?” Gretchen teased as she licked the crook of Patsy’s neck, earning a wail of excitement. “Forget about him for a moment while you still have me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Aaaaahhhh! Gretchen! How are you even good at this?! Nnnnngghh!” Patsy mewled before she was now thrusting herself into Gretchen’s fingers.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh God! Nina! I’m going to cum! I’m getting closer!” Volt gasped in arousal when a discomfort tension in his groin became noticeable, he could even feel his testicles throbbing painfully.<br/>
<br/>
“Aaaaahhhh! Cum inside me! Fill me up with your baby milk like you did with Patsy and Gretchen! Give it to me please!”  Nina begged and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kept her legs locked around his waist so he wouldn’t try to pull it out, not that he was intended to however.<br/>
<br/>
A few minutes later Volt was now on the brink of his climax, he coiled his arms under her back with his face nuzzling against her cleavage and pushed his hips up and down so rapidly. He felt Nina’s inner walls becoming so tight. And with one final thrust, he plunged his dick all the way into her womb.<br/>
<br/>
“RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” He roared like a true dragon as he released his last batch of seeds inside her belly.<br/>
<br/>
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Nina reared her head back and wailed out as she also reached her climax, squirt her juices all over the bed. And just like Patsy and Gretchen, her stomach bulged outwards by the incredible amount of cum from the young, virile dragon. <br/>
<br/>
“HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH” Patsy screamed out blissfully when she also came by Gretchen’s fingers, but what she didn’t know is that her friend also climaxed just by pleasuring her.<br/>
<br/>
Moments later, Nina unhooked her legs off his waist, allowing Volt to pull out his now flaccid member out of her battered hole, before his penis started going completely flaccid. He slumped down on the bed with his head resting on the pillow, wheezing and panting with his body covered in sweat, he was now exhausted and had no energy left in him. This time he could really need a good sleep after his breeding session with three beautiful girls.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, he felt someone climbing on top of him. He opened his eyes tiredly and saw it was Patsy who climbed on top of him, giving him a soft, warm smile with her half-lidded eyes. Before Volt would try to say he needed to rest, Patsy reached forward and pressed her lips against him, this time for a gentle, passionate kiss that Volt accepted kindly. <br/>
<br/>
Breaking off the kiss, Patsy looked into his eyes amorously. “That was the best thing that ever happened to me, don’t you agree?” She looked to her sides like she was talking to someone.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah… that was… whatever.”<br/>
<br/>
Volt turned to the right and saw Gretchen laid down next to him, trying to avert his gaze and act like it was nothing, it didn’t help that she had a blush on her face.<br/>
<br/>
“Totally… I’ve never felt so good before…”<br/>
<br/>
He turned to the other side and saw Nina also settled next to him, with her head resting on his shoulder. Volt noticed her bulged belly has now deflated that he could even hear the sound of his excessive cum gushing out of her pussy. <br/>
<br/>
“We’re gonna have a good weekend together, my love. But for now, let’s have a rest, we need to recover if we want to keep this going all day.” Patsy giggled mischievously before she rested her head on his chest and let out a sigh before falling asleep. <br/>
<br/>
Volt would feel nervous about it, but instead, he started to like the sound of the idea. Feeling his eyes becoming heavier, he swung his arms around Nina and Gretchen, bringing them closer to him before he drifted off to sleep, so as the other girls.<br/>
<br/>
Little did they know that the door was opened and the person who was coming in was Almodine, an owl-girl who’s friends with Patsy, Gretchen and Nina. She was also carrying a small stack of papers.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey girls, I’m done doing your homework! It wasn’t such a difficult task, you know. Though I’m still wondering who’s the new guy you’re… talking… about.” She lost her voice just when she witnessed her friends sleeping with a human/dragon hybrid, all bare naked. They didn’t even notice her presence the moment they all fell asleep.<br/>
<br/>
With the light reflecting off her glasses, Almodine left the papers to the nearby desk, before proceeding to walk backward to the exit. Once she was now standing outside the dorm, she closed the door slowly, without saying a single word. <br/>
<br/>
At least Volt and his girls were left in peace, dreaming about what’s next for their relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>